


Penises are Never Not Funny

by Libitina



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Circumcision, Gen, Penises, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is not intended to endorse or condemn any penile cultural practices - or any penises.</p><p>beta by meghanm</p></blockquote>





	Penises are Never Not Funny

The briefing had been going so well. They had managed to gloss right over the reason why he had been the only one to have his clothes confiscated by the village elders, and that was really for the best.

It had been going as well as anything could go when the mission had ended with coming back through the gate in your teammate's jacket and a blanket until Elizabeth went and asked whether there were any last questions or issues, and suddenly it was no longer going well. Rodney had kept his lips pressed tight and not giggled while shaking his head, and Teyla had sat there smirking at her hands.

It had been going well until Ronon had asked why his team leader's penis was marked like a criminal's.

John kept his hands in his lap as he turned to Elizabeth, clearly indicating that she should answer this sort of cultural question. He was not hiding at all.

"Well, you see," Elizabeth started, "In many of our cultures on Earth, circumcision is done when the child is just a few days old as part of the naming ceremony. There are other cultures that do it as part of the coming of age ceremony. It can be considered cleaner and there is a statistical correlation between circumcised men and the lower incidences of cervical cancer in the women who have sex with them. In general it is done at a very young age. And I'm babbling, aren't I?" She ran out of words blushing.

Ronon looked at her for a while absorbing the new information, and then requested clarification, "So how come McKay isn't?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not intended to endorse or condemn any penile cultural practices - or any penises.
> 
> beta by meghanm


End file.
